The present invention relates to novel .DELTA..sup.8,9 -prostaglandin derivatives, a process for their preparation, and their use as medicinal agents.
It is known from the voluminous state of the art of the prostaglandins and their analogs that this class of compounds, due to their biological and pharmacological properties, is suitable for the treatment of mammals, including man. Their use as medicines, however, frequently presents difficulties. Most of the natural prostaglandins have a period of efficacy too brief for therapeutic purposes, since they are metabolically broken down too rapidly by various enzymatic processes. All structural modifications aim at raising their duration of effectiveness and selectivity of efficacy.
It has been discovered that these novel .DELTA..sup.8,9 -prostaglandin derivatives possess a pronounced specificity of effectiveness, improved efficacy, and longer duration of activity than natural prostaglandins, and that they are especially suitable for oral administration. The novel .DELTA..sup.8,9 -prostaglandins are also chemically stable.